Home video game devices are very popular as an amusement because of a wide variety of recently developed amusing games. As one of such video game devices, infant video game devices mainly for infants have been developed.
As a conventional infant video game device is known a video game device using cartridges of picture book type software so as to interest infants to play the games. By commanding a picture book by a touch pen, a game display can be changed, and by commanding specific positions on game displays on the monitor screen by a touch pen, various games can be played. By tracing a tablet with a touch pen in such a manner as to draw pictures, pictures can be arbitrarily drawn on the monitor screen. A plurality of colors can be used, and various touch lines can be selectively used.
Thus the conventional infant video game device has the drawing function of a game player arbitrarily drawing pictures on the monitor screen, but the drawing function simply enables a game player to draw pictures on the monitor screen and erase them. The games can be played at first with interest but soon bore players because of the lack of game properties other than a simple drawing function.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing method and an electronic device for conducting image processing using pictures drawn on the monitor screen by a game player.